


Waiting in the Rain

by winterxwings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterxwings/pseuds/winterxwings
Summary: Sam and Bucky are left waiting on the side of the road in the rain. Sam offers Bucky some cover.





	Waiting in the Rain

The rain was a disappointing surprise but not entirely shocking. Bucky sat on the side of the road and looked up at the dark gray sky. Raindrops pelted his face causing him to blink. He dropped his head back down to stare at the dirt road which was quickly becoming a mud puddle. Sam angrily hung up his phone and sat down next to him. 

“ETA’s half an hour.” Sam said hunching over. He seemed even more upset that Bucky. The car they were supposed to have used in their getaway had taken too much damage and broke down in the middle of nowhere. Sam called Sharon for an extraction team but apparently it was going to take them a while. Bucky sighed and curled in on himself to get ready for a wet and cold wait. His hair was already sticking to his face as the rain poured down on his head. He really should cut it. Sam was teasing him about it, though not as much ever since Bucky let it slip that he didn’t want a stranger to come near him with a sharp object. The next day he found a package of hair ties on his nightstand. There wasn’t a note but unless Sharon had snuck into their apartment again, he knew it was from Sam.

The rain dripping down his back made him shiver even through his tactical gear. He didn’t mind the rain so much as the cold. He was covered in sweat from the mission and now rain which was freezing to him due to the wind. His serum hadn’t turned him into a super human heater. He froze like a normal person. Bucky hated being cold. The chill running through his veins only reminded him of cryofreeze and what awaited him after. 

A mechanical whir caught his attention. He turned to see Sam still hunched over on the edge of the road next to him. He was clearly still annoyed about their situation. He stared straight ahead at the road, watching mud puddles form. Bucky stared at Sam. Stared at the rain dripping down Sam’s forehead and over his goggles. How the drops seemed stroke his cheek as they traveled down to his chin and reluctantly let go to fall to the earth. Bucky was so caught up in his study of rain on Sam’s face that he almost didn’t realize he wasn’t feeling the rain on his own head anymore. When he looked up, he saw a metal wing above his head, sheltering him from the worst of the rain. 

“I don’t have an umbrella,” Sam didn’t even look at him when he said it. But that didn’t stop a smile from spreading across Bucky’s face. The wind hadn’t let up but Bucky felt a little bit warmer. He turned back to watch the rain fall on the road and wait for their ride.


End file.
